Black Feathers
by Story-Narrator
Summary: In the One-Punch Man universe, Kitano is one of the most pure hearted person out there, too bad he is born with a scary face. His life started to improve when he started his own construction company, but then he grew a pair of think black wings. How will the world adjust to this young man, and will he lose his faith in man? He interacts with Heros and friends from highschool days.


_Story-Narrator here. Okay. This is a crossover between "One-Punch Man" and "Angel Densetsu." This is what I believe would happen if the characters from "Angel Densetsu" were raised in the "One-Punch Man" universe. This has been on my mind for a while now and if I hadn't written it, I have wouldn't started studying._

" _Angel Densetsu" is a good read and I think it's worth checking out. If not, I'll try to make it so everyone could read it._

* * *

"Tell them. Come on and tell them." A man holding his arm limped forward, his face was one of a demon and he had large black wings like Lucifer himself. "Tell them the truth."

… Couple of Days Earlier ...

 **In this world, monsters constantly appeared and rage avoke to the people. Some are small fry's while others are capable of destroying cities, or possibly posses a threat to mankind. It was three years ago that an agency known as the Hero Association appeared, inspiring multiple brave heros to rise up and save mankind.**

In the business district of Z-City, a woman and her young son around the age of five were wondering around. "Mom, where are we?"

"I don't know. Here let me check." She pulled her phone from her purse letting go of her child's hand temporary.

It was clear that they were lost and had no idea if they should cross the street by going forward, or just reverse there steps. The two of them just approached a crosswalk with a man waiting patiently, facing the other way. "Mom, lets just ask for direction." Being to distracted by the phone, the mother didn't noticed her kid approached the man in the suit and tugging his jacket. "Excuse me sir, my mother and I are loss. Do you know where the construction building is?"

"Oh." The man slightly moved his head. "Do you mean the Seiichirou Construction Corporations (SCC) HQ building?"

"Yeah that's the one." The kids face lit up. "Can you tell us how to get there?"

"I am actually heading there right now." The man turned around, "I'll happily guide you and your mother there."

Silent followed between the two momentary. The young boy was trying to process what he was seeing. The man's hair was sharply slicked back, his eyebrows were nearly non-existent, and his skin was like a ghost white color. His eyes had black lines beneath them, making him look like a heroin addict, and his irises were tiny and black.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The young boy let out a scream that could have been heard a blocks away. When he saw the man's face, he entered a frighten state. "MO - MO - MO …"

"Please don't yell." The man frantically waved his arms up, trying to calm the boy.

"MONSTER!" By the time the mother turned around, she see her son running from the sidewalk into the streets. She tried to stop him but he was an inch from her grasp.

While the boy was in the middle of the street, he realized the mistake he made. The child saw the front of the car, and death was soon to be approaching for the car was heading in fast speed. The kid closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. "KIEEEEEEE!" There was a weird sound, and the boy felt something hit his body for an instant.

'I'm dead. I'm sorry mom.' The boy felt a hand on his head. He lift his head and look up. He was looking at the chin he was recently screaming in terror from.

The man from before instinctively leaped forward, puting his life on the line to save the kid. He rotated his body in the air after he grabbed the kid and landed on his back. "Are you okay?" After making sure the boy didn't sustain any injuries, the man put the boy on the ground gently, "Wait for the signal to walk next time okay, you won't be lucky next time."

"Yuuta!" The mother rushed to her son, not before checking the streets. She hugged her son, being thankful that the man was there. "Sir, are you all … let me help you?" In her view, she was looking at the man from the side. Blood was dripping from the back of his head and there was a blood stain on the cement where he landed.

The man put his hand on his head and look at his fingers. "AHH!" He scream a bit, and thought to himself. 'I shouldn't panic in front of them. I'll just create more trouble. I need to act as if I'm fine.' He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket on the back of his head. "It's okay. I'm used to this happening."

"Okay … but did you hurt your face?" The woman and her son stared at the man.

"Oh, I get that alot." The man stood up. "I was just born with this face." He reached out his hand offering to help the woman to stand. "Now if you are looking for the SCC building, I'll show you the way."

After a block or two, the mother and son duo became rather settle and comfortable with the man. "So you two are not from this city?"

"We are from M-City Mr. Demon." The boy said with a smile and slight admiration to the man who saved his life.

"Yuuta!" The mother was rather embarrassed. "I am sorry for my son's behavior." The man just gestured in response, implying that it was alright. "Well. We are from M-City. At the moment we are staying with my sister in this city for now. We're actually going to talk to the people SCC to reconstruct our home and bakery."

"Your home and bakery? What happened?" The man asked in concerned.

"We live above a bakery my husband and I owned. And recently a monster attacked the street. Luckily no one was hurt cause a hero showed up, but our building got set on fire and needs to be fix. I would be giving you sweets as a thank you if it wasn't destroyed." The tone in the woman dropped. "Yuuta's father stayed behind to start scavenging what's left, and I didn't have enough time to get Yuuta a sitter."

The woman's eyes began to water a bit, if it wasn't covered in blood, he would have given her his handkerchief. "So you are going to the SCC to persuade them into helping them."

"Yeah. Look at me rambling on." She rubbed her eyes with her jacket sleeves. "So are you going to SCC for the same reason?"

"No. I am actually heading to work." The woman was surprised. It did make sense, since he was willingly to show them the way. "And were here."

The man stopped in front of a building that was not as tall as the other buildings around it but was big enough to impress others. The three letters SCC were written largely above the entrance.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name and what do you do here?" The woman started at the man.

"Oh, I guess we never did introduce ourselves." He slightly bowed. "My name is Kitano Seiichirou, and I do a lot of things, but I am the founder and head of this company." The woman stared at the man, Yuuta, being a kid was unsure what the adults were talking about. All Kitano was to him was a one of those heros. The man held the glass door opened. "Now, let's see what we can do with the fire situation.

 **Kitano Seiichirou was born in Z-City with a face that easily strikes fear into others. Some call him a demon, other call him a monster, but once you get to know him, people would realize that his is the most kind and pure-hearted person out there.**

 **Within his high school years and the time he spent getting a Bachelor for Business Administration, Kitano donated his time to community service. He was especially fond of helping those who had their homes and businesses taken away from heros. This is what actually inspired him in creating the SCC in the first place.**

 **After graduating he manage to start his own corporation from the grounds up. He mande a company that not specialize in dispatching the right people to reconstruct the buildings, but providing loans with a reasonable interest rate, always in favor for those who needed it the most. They do not take advantage.**

 **Kitano started his non-profitable company to help others. Five years have passed and the SCC lies within the top 10 known companions, first being the Hero Association. Despite being the head of the company, Kitano kept his face hidden from the public or when he leaves the town. He became aware of his "fascial" influences after high school.**

 **However, he is widely popular among Z-City residents, constantly supporting the community and donating some profits to make the area more safe for its residents.**

 **Despite being everyone's boss, he constantly participates in everything his company does. Such as investigations, loans, and sometime construction. This is probably why the work environment is among the best of the best, for he cares for his employees.**

Days later, construction was already beginning in M-City in repairing the building. The project was being inspected by Kitano himself. On the site, a man approached Kitano, "Thank you so much for helping us and thank you for saving my son again." The man was a fairy built person, and he was nervously shaking his hand.

"Ah, it's not much of a problem. I'm happy that your family can get reunited once more." The man was sadly smiling, his smiled slightly crept out the man. "Oh yeah." He pulled out a phone from his pocket and showed a picture of a blonde man with a hoodie and jeans. "Do you know where I might be able to find this man, I heard he works here."

The man grabbed the phone, and carefully analyze the features. "Oh, Renegade. My kid tracked him down to get his autograph. He usually patrols the south district of the city." The man gave it back, "He is a pretty scary, kinda weird for a hero. Are you sure you want to meet him, he might attack you."

"He won't attack me, or he won't continue to attack me when he realized who I am." He put his phone back into his pocket. "Everything seems under control, so I am going to find him."

Kitano put on a hat to cover his face and a large pair of sunglasses. "Good luck. … God, honey was right. He does look like a demon."

Hours soon past, and Kitano was still wandering around carelessly in the city. The man knew that if he asked for help there was a slight chance they would see his facial features. A normal person would give up and head home, but this man's thought process was different. 'So many wonderful buildings and small businesses. We have nothing like this in Z-City. Oh, if I only had the time to try them all.'

 **Smack.** He looked down the alleyway and shee a hooded figure furiously beating on a man who was wearing a cape and masked. "You are pretty strong for a C-Class hero!" The voice was pretty creepy. He put his hand on the masked with what appeared to be D-pad on it. "You'll make a nice addition to our group." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a weirdly shaped ball. "Now eat up." With the other scally hand, he forcefully opened his jaw and about to place the sphere into his mouth,but he stopped when he heard a scream.

"KIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The scaley person turned to see a silhouette of a man running towards him. His arms were wide open, as if he was leaping towards him.

Inponse the scaley man grabbed the person on the neck and pressed them against the wall. "What are you …" He stop mid sentence cause at the moment his head slam, Kitano's glasses and hat fell off.

"What are you trying to do to the man over there?" He stare at the man, and then realized his eyes were not of the human kind. His face had scales. "Your, you're like lizard man monster."

"I am more of a Gekoman to be exact, and look whos talking about monster. Your face is as scary as mine." The Gekoman smiled and turned his face with interest. "Just imagine it when you become a monster." Using his hand to open Kitano's jaw, he forcefully shoved the object he was feeding into the other man into Kitano's mouth. His strength was nothing in comparison to the monster. He place his hand over his mouth forcing him to swallow. "Just eat it, the you'll feel much better in a few seconds."

'What's in my mouth? I'm going to die?' After seconds of struggling, he was still refusing to swallow.

"If you aren't going to swallow, then I'll you you and the man over there." The Gekoman started to drip a liquid that burn the ground. "His death will be on your hand."

'I can die, but if it means he can walk away.' Kitano stopped his moving and swallow the weird thing in his mouth.

When the monster heard him finish swallowing, he got off. "So, how do you feel."

Rather than speaking, Kitano took a deep breath. "What, what did you feed me?" His stomach started to heart, the man fell back down to his arms and knees. "KIEEEEEEE" He felt that his whole body was on fire, then he felt a sharp pain appearing on his back. The shirts and jacket he was wearing started to tear and fell off, and out appear from his back a pair of black wings. They were oddly a deep black and was about the height of his body. Aside from that, nothing else change on his body. He stood up, he felt that his back got heavier. "What did you do to me?" He turned around trying to see what was dragging him.

"Welcome to the club my brother. You didn't turn out how I expec …"

" **3 Ton Philosophy." Splat.** The Gekoman that was standing tall was instantly killed. He was flattened by a book from a huge man long white beard and flowing white hair. "One down." Blood was over Kitano and the other man on the ground.

'Thank God a hero.' Kitano stumbles forward to the hero. "Thank you for the help. This monst …" His concentration was disrupted when he saw the book the man was holding approached his face. Instantly, Kitano jumped backwards, the landing wasn't as rough because he landed on his wings. "What are you doing?"

The big ban waved his book in the air cleaning it. "You can fool me you Demon. This hero was attack, and just before he fainted, he sent out an SOS. And then I saw you and the Lizardman talking together." He then leaned down and checked the man who was unconscious. "Me, The Great Philosopher, will send the demon back to Hell."

'I'm not wearing my disguise.' "No sir, you see, I'm not a monster." He stood up and put his hands in the air.

"I am not going to listen to your lies." At that moment, the man charged forward.

"Please, I don't want to fight." Kitano moved his body trying to dodge the man's blows. "Just listen." It was until a wing hit something his concentration was disrupted and he was hit in the chest. He was hit with enough force that he was flung onto the streets. 'I need to run, or I'll get killed. He thinks I'm a monster.'

The man stood up and started running, he noticed that he was faster than usual despite the added weight form the wings. But when he was running, he did not consider his appearance. A winged creature with a horrifying face covered in dripping blood was out in the open. People on the streets and screaming, but he was scared for his life.

When he took a deep breath, there was an announcement heard on a speaker system. "PEOPLE OF THE SOUTH DISTRICT, PLEASE BE ALERT. THERE IS A POTENTIAL HIGH CLASS TIGER MONSTER. BE ALERT FOR A HUMANOID WITH BLACK WINGS. PLEASE STAY INDOORS."

Kitano couldn't believe what was happening, it seemed impossible. Tears ran down his face. 'I am scaring people.' A great amount of emotions were running in his mind, mostly regret that he didn't think ahead and ended scaring people. For a moment he thought of himself as a monster.

"He's over here." Kitano turned his head and see man in a custom moving his arm towards himself, and out a large group of people. Some were in customs, while others were police officers. "Let's get him."

The winged man ran, and just as he was about to turn the corner of the block, he was hit with a book. He flew through the air and through what appear to be an electronic store. "You shall be saved soon." Slowly the hero's fill in the store approaching the man on the ground. He could hear a constant hitting of beats. And just when they were near, they all froze, they were in slight fear. All Kitano could do was wonder why, why are they not coming after me. "King."

Kitano looked above his head to only realized that he was below someone. He saw his face, it was just as intimidating as his face was scary. The key feature was the three scars on his left eye.

"King." At that moment, he realized the beats he heard earlier were coming from the man above him. 'Oh no, King. An S-Class hero, I am dead. I am going to die."

"With King around, we don't have to worry about casualties." "Give him hell King." "Can anyone else hear the King Engine?" A lot of voices were coming from crowd, all of them involving King.

"Is this the monster that's been roaming around." King spoke with authority in his deep voice.

Hearing the voice Kitano jumped to his legs in fear. To his left was a group of heros, one strong enough to smash a man monster like it was nothing, and to his right was the strongest man on earth. His legs was trembling, everyone has heard of King and his abilities. Just the other day, Kitano read a report on what King can do. 'That's it.' A spark appeared in his mind.

Taking advantage of the silence, he spread both of his arms. "Wait I can prove I am not trying to harm anyone." Everyone stare at the man in confusion, all except for King. His engine was growing louder and louder, and he maintains the **King Face**. "King, I read in an article about you that you are capable of sensing the killing intent of those around you is that right."

Everyone was quiet and stare at King, waiting for a response. "That is correct."

"Then please read me. I do not have an ounce of the will to kill in me. Then you all will believe that I am not a threat." The winged person was breathing rapidly. 'This is my only hope. I refuse to harm another person over a misunderstanding.'

"KING! Just kill him. Show us your skills." This voice was coming from the group. They all were encouraging King to demonstrate his ability.

King was silent, staying still. "Okay. I will see if what you are saying is true." The man raised his arm and put his open palm towards the man. "But be worn, I will not hesitate to turn you into something unrecognizable."

Whispers could be heard beneath his voice. "Tell them. Come on and tell them. … Tell them the truth."

Only the King Engine can be heard throughout the room. King slowly lowered his arm. "He is telling the truth, he doesn't want to kill anyone in this room. As a matter of fact, he doesn't want to see another person to get hurt." A weird creepy smile formed on Kitano's face. "As I agree, I will not attack you."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kitano was repeatedly bowing. He turned around and without sounding insulting. "I told you I am not lying, King agreed with me."

Chattering can be heard, the people in the crowd were confused of what to do. They have never once heard of a monster that does not want to hurt man. "I'm sorry King, but I cannot stand for this." The man that knock Kitano into the store walked over. "I seen what this person done to one of our hero, and I will deliver judgement."

"But Great Philosopher, King, an S-Class Hero just said it's okay. Your only an A-Class Hero Rank 13."

"Rankings is something I do not follow. I listen to my gut." He looked at the winged man who was carrying himself. "I know evil when I see it." He raised his book in the air. " **3 Tons Philo -** "

" **Backlash Shot** " In an instant, the giant figure that was standing still crashed into the wall. "King said we can trust him so let at least hear this guy out!" Standing in the place of the man was a person wearing a yellow hoodie matching his hair. He face was intimidating as hell and it was obvious that he was willing to kill. He turned around and in his normal voice spoke to Kitano. "Why are you here Kitano, and what the hell happen to you?"

"Long time no see Takehase, or should I be calling you Renegade." The two of them man smiled, and lightly laugh with one another.

* * *

 _So this was the first chapter, for those who didn't read the manga, Takehase is a character from the Manga and was Kieto best friend. I'll go more into detail later in the second chapter, if there is a second chapter. Feel free to message me if you want to offer ideas._


End file.
